


Useless days

by RainbowPlane



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi suffers from migraines, And he's quite anxious, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Not Beta Read, Something completely different from my usual stuff, Typed in half an hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowPlane/pseuds/RainbowPlane
Summary: Akechi has been suffering from migraines a lot, but he never wants anyone to figure out. He knows people would just discard him as useless if they knew.Only Ren is taking none of that.





	Useless days

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been suffering a lot from migraines myself, so I ended up portraying some of that onto Akechi here. 
> 
> Also I wanted to see what it was like to use the name Ren for a change, not sure if I'm liking it though.
> 
> Have fun reading this (short) fic!

His chest, it felt like it was going to explode. He hadn’t felt this uneasy in a long time. What was wrong with him? He could barely breathe and everything seemed just wrong. He’s had this feelings before, but not like this. Never were those this extreme, never were they so lasting.

Was it the caffeine? Or might it have been his lack of sleep? There wasn’t anything that came to his mind, nothing that could cause this. He thought of his new medicine, realising his doctor had said something about this. Maybe it was the meds that made him feel like this. Or he was going to die, that was another option. Not that he was that scared of dying though.

Or was he?

 

All Akechi’s thought were interrupted by a sharp pain, a sharp pain that seemed to pierce to his skull. ‘It’s going to be one of these days again it seems.’ He thought to himself, he wasn’t even affected anymore. The occasional headaches have been present in his life for a long time. Well, the headaches were there all the time, but he had his moments were a more intense type appeared. Those days usually ended up with him staying at home in bed.

There only was one little problem today. He had an appointment with the Phantom thieves this afternoon. No one has ever known about his headaches, and he didn’t want anyone to. Others would just find him weak, nothing more. He had to construct an excuse to not be present today. One that would be believable by all.

He ended up texting their leader, while his head suffered from the bright screen, even the lowest brightness wasn’t enough.

**[Akechi]:** I’m terribly sorry, but I’m not going to make it today. There are some matters I have to take care of before today I’ve totally forgotten about.

**[Ren]:** It’s alright. Is it school related?

**[Akechi]:** Yes, I have an assignment for tomorrow. It appeared I’ve been fairly distracted from schoolwork lately.

Akechi was only partly lying about this. He did have an assignment, he only didn’t tell Ren this particular assignment was already finished weeks ago.

**[Ren]:** Goodluck then! I will contact you when we have another meeting.

Akechi breathed out loudly. Since Ren wasn’t suspicious his plan had succeded. Now he had a different matter to attend. It had something to do with a bed, and a really darkened room.

 

Akechi hadn’t been actually sleeping, but after hearing a knock on the door he did feel like he had been woken up. He had no intention to get up though, he didn’t feel any better, his meds didn’t seem to work as well as they once did. So he just hoped that the person would just go away, only he wasn’t that lucky.

His phone beeped soon after.

**[Ren]:** Could you open the door for me?

Akechi sat up straight in one fast motion, which made his head spin way too much.

**[Akechi]:** What are you doing here?! Didn’t you have a meeting or something??

**[Ren]:** Both Haru and Yusuke didn’t feel well today, so we decided not to go. Which made me decide to get here and help you, the fact that you’ve been so distracted is partly my fault after all.

Akechi didn’t know what to say, Ren truly was stupid. He also knew that there was no way he would get Ren out of there, once his mind was set onto something he would hold on.

He decided to take another pill and get to the door. As he walked through his hallway he felt his pain worsen, too much light. He took a moment to regain himself and opened the door.

‘’That took you a while.’’ Ren reacted as he walked in.

‘The sound, too loud!’ Akechi thought to himself as the other spoke. How was he ever going to survive this? The pain was already way too much for him.

‘’I didn’t even ask you to get here. And I don’t need any help either. I would suggest that you would just leave.’’ Akechi spoke. He didn’t even have the energy to make himself sound friendlier. He just wanted Ren to leave, as soon as possible, so he could return to his bed.

Ren, on the other hand, had noticed something was wrong. Akechi’s eyes seemed to be in pain, like everything hurt him. ‘’Is something wrong?’’ He decided to ask what was going on, knowing he would most likely didn’t get any responds.

‘’No, why would there be?’’ Akechi felt attacked within an instant. Did he figure out already? ‘’Besides the fact that some unexpected visitor just appeared.’’

Akechi didn’t want Ren to know, he wanted him to leave. Akechi didn’t want to be seen as weak, not anymore. Why would he have to suffer from these terrible headaches? It made him useless. He didn’t want to be useless.

‘’Could you please leave? The assignment ended up being way shorter than expected, I finished it already.’’

This sentence didn’t quite get the responds Akechi wanted, it was quite the opposite really. ‘’Good, then we can just hang out, right? I didn’t have the chance to speak to you a lot. We could also go for a walk outside if that’s more comfortable.’’ Ren seemed excited, which ended up actually hurting Akechi.

He almost fell to the floor, both from dizziness as the sudden sharp pierce that covered the entire front of his head. ‘’Not outside.’’ He managed to say.

Ren bent over to help Akechi up, only his hand was slapped away. ‘’Something is definitely wrong.’’ Ren said as he returned to his initial movement, helping Akechi stand again. ‘’You’re completely pale and can’t even stand upwards. Besides, you seem to react in pain by my voice.’’ Ren spoke softly, he didn’t want to hurt the other anymore.

Akechi didn’t have any energy in his body left to fight. He just had to accept that someone would find him weak. ‘’Good job figuring out. Now get me back to bed and leave.’’

Ren didn’t spoke as he guided the other towards his bedroom, after he places Akechi on the bed he only didn’t leave. ‘’You gonna go or what?’’ Akechi asked, irritated.

‘’Nah.’’ Ren went to sit beside Akechi. ‘’I’m not going to just leave a sick person like you. Here, let me help.’’ Ren reached out with his hands, moving towards Akechi’s head.

Akechi moved away suddenly. This sudden movement made his head protest with intense pains. ‘’It’s okay, I’m only trying to help.’’ Ren said as he resumed himself. Soon both his hands were on the temples of Akechi’s head.

‘’I need you to relax a little. Takemi has taught me this technique, I myself find it very useful.’’ Ren started to softly run his fingers in circles on these spots. At first it hurt Akechi even more, but he decided to trust the other.

It didn’t take long before Akechi was in some sort of trance. His mind was completely at ease, and his head had never felt this good before. He came back to his senses as soon as he felt himself falling over, right into the others chest.

He quickly backed down again. Only to be pulled back in an instant. ‘’Just keep relaxing.’’ Ren spoke softly as he held Akechi into his arms, still stroking the sides of his head.

How did they end up like this? Why was Ren even so caring in the first place?

Worries started to fill Akechi’s mind. He had no idea what was going on. This person he is laying against is the person he’s supposed to hate. So why is he enjoying this? Why does Akechi feel like he’s never been so safe?

His worries became to fate again, as his mind found peace again. He didn’t even notice when Ren lowered the both of them down, making sure Akechi was still on top of his chest. Before he could, Akechi had already fallen asleep.

 

Several hours later Akechi had woken up, feeling much better than before. It was only slightly after that he realised he wasn’t laying down on his pillow. Generally speaking pillows don’t breathe.

Whether Ren had actually slept as well was a mystery for Akechi, but for now he was just in shock to see him in his own bed. Luckily still fully clothed.

‘’Are you feeling better?’’ Ren asked as he noticed the weight on his chest disappearing.

‘’Yes, thanks I guess.’’ What was this hotness on Akechi’s cheeks? Was he actually blushing?

Ren seemed to giggle slightly. Which turned Akechi even redder than before. Luckily the room was too dark to notice the slight difference. ‘’What even are we?’’ Akechi asked. After this he needed to know. Before the two of them had been flirting back and forth a lot, but no actual events happened yet. Nothing until this moment.

‘’Whatever you want us to be, I guess.’’

‘’That seems like dodging the question.’’

‘’You seem like you want us to be something, something more.’’

Akechi was at a loss for words. He knew Ren was right, but there was no way for him to tell him that. After all, he was still supposed to hate him. So why was he so attached to him?

Akechi only didn’t get the chance to figure out a responds, he was pulled down again in an instant. ‘’It’s alright, I want the same you know.’’ Ren spoke softly, looking into the others eyes. The room was almost to dark to, but the eyes of both of them had adjusted just enough.

No moment was wasted by speaking any other word. Akechi moved forwards to push his lips onto the others. Ren easily complied, kissing Akechi back.

The kiss was short, but it was very meaningful. ‘’Does this, well, sort this?’’ Akechi asked after the two of them broke apart.

‘’Only on two conditions.’’ Ren said. Akechi looked confused, not knowing what the other was going to say. ‘’Firstly I want to stay with you right now.’’

Akechi smiled and nodded in responds, of course Ren was going to say something cheesy like that. ‘’And secondly?’’ He asked.

‘’Secondly I want you to tell me when you ever feel like this again. I don’t know why you tried to hide it, but I want you to know that I’ll always be there for you. Even on your lesser days.’’ Ren placed a small kiss on Akechi’s forehead.

‘’I’m sorry. I just feel so useless when this headaches come around again.’’ Akechi buried his face into the others chest.

Ren responded by stroking Akechi’s hair. ‘’You’re not useless, everyone has their lesser days.’’ Ren whispered. ‘’But let me be there on those days, let me help you when you need it.’’

Akechi teared up from this responds. He had never had anyone who actually wanted him around. Never was there anyone who would stand beside him, especially when he was useless to them. The fact that there now was someone who did was something he couldn’t get his head around just yet. But that didn’t matter right now, right now he felt safe, safe into the arms of another person.


End file.
